


Cirque Du Cipher

by IDoodleForNoodles, InsainCat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cirque De Freak Au, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDoodleForNoodles/pseuds/IDoodleForNoodles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsainCat/pseuds/InsainCat
Summary: After Dipper and Mabel find the Circus of legends, they both join in hope to find some peace and sanctuary with in the close click-like-family of freaks. However, Bill has another use for the twins, Dipper more pacifically. The twins find themselves over coming difficult decisions/obstacles and facing insecurities, all while finding out what happened to their Great Uncle Stanford, who was thought to be dead, and maybe even finding out why in the world Dipper had such an oddity on his forehead.





	

Dipper Pines, at the age of 12, sat in his bed, staring up at the old wooden roof of the stuffy attic he and his twin sister shared together. He had his limbs sprawled out across his bed, thinking of all that he could at once- his past, his present, and his unimaginable future.  
He felt a calm breath escape his lips,currently alone in the attic room, grateful for the temporary tranquility that surrounded him. Listening to the soft muffled sounds of his sister, who was downstairs stirring up trouble with her ‘Mabel Juice’, he felt a warm smile tug at his lips. Mabel, in a great while, left him alone to think. He was always a nerd, but even nerds needed a little space, especially Dipper who really enjoyed peaceful moments such as these.This year Mabel and himself had left their comfortable home to come to see their Grunkle Stan in the wonderful town of Gravity Falls, Oregon .They currently resided with their Great Uncle, or their ‘Grunkle’ as they prefered, who currently lived in an old shack where he showcased strange, yet oddly fascinating, tourist attractions to wow the people. Grunkle Stan was very talented in his retail business, so he made good money in it’s nonsense.  
Grunkle Stan wasn't the only one Dipper and Mabel had met in the simple town of Gravity Falls. They had made a friend named Wendy, a very feisty, cool, and spirited redhead that worked at the cashier of the gift shop. Soos, or Jesus, a very fun and easy going dude that worked as the maintenance guy for Grunkle Stan. Mabel also made friends named Candy and Grenda (who shared quite a lot with Mabel with her love of cheesy romance novels and popular boy bands), and Pacifica, who, despite rivals at first, learned to put aside their differences and get along surprisingly well with their love of fashion and clothes. Oddly enough, they had made some other type of friends that they never knew existed. ‘Mermando’, for example. He was a merman. WHO KNEW?! And Gideon Gleeful, ugh, Gideon. The creep who tried to kill Dipper more than once and steal Mabel which he justified with unconditional love. They had SOMEHOW come to good terms, even though he wasn't sure how.  
But now, there was only half a week left before he and his sister were to leave this wonderful place Dipper would gladly call home, and go back to the comfortable life of home in California.  
Well… ‘Comfortable’ was an understatement. Unlike his twin sister, Dipper was miserable outside of Gravity Falls. He was the outcast.. No… He was more than the outcast. He was like the outcast’s outcast! A freak, if you will.  
People stared at him, laughed at him, and hurt him for something most people didn't have, third eye. Right on the top of his forehead, which happened to be in the center of the Dipper's birthmark, which was also dead center of his forehead. The eye was always closed, however. Dipper never really learned how how to ‘control’ it, or more like he didn't dare try. His parents said that it opened once when he was born, but it hadn't opened since. As far as he knew, he was born with the eye as well, a defect, obviously. Like an extra limb. That was the only logical explanation for it. Even his doctor didn't seem to know.  
The thing on his forehead made him feel disgusted, like he wasn't even human. Mabel also had an ability, however, she was able to see other’s true intentions, something that people favored and was easily concealed.Mabel’s ability could detected if the people who approached the twins were kind or just poachers.Her ability also came in handy whenever Dipper attempted to hide his constant bruises and cuts under his sleeves, or anything at all in that matter. She started to protect him from the bullies, recognizing that Dipper concealing his injuries had become concerningly often. She also had immense strength, compared to the normal human. Able to lift several pounds past the average human’s weight, specially for a smaller person, she could lift small cars and boulders with a little effort. This came in handy with scaring the bullies away, not like her demeanor didn't do that already.  
Dipper knew he was swimming in depression by now. He constantly shied away from contact with any other people he didn't know as friends, he suffered from what seemed like constant isolation from strangers and sometimes his parents. The way his wounds itched to be scratched until blood pooled into the sink as he felt as if someone was watching him at all times, it made him think that sometimes his third eye wasn't the only thing that was wrong with him. He was starting to wonder if he had more than just depression by now, and it scared him to think that he was even less human than what he already felt. He didn't have to take medicine though, but at times, he wondered if he should. 

 

“DIPPER!” His twin burst through the door, a grin on her face, as usual. “GUESS WHAT!?” she nearly screamed. Dipper suddenly sat up when the door burst open, forcing him to snap out of his trance of looking at the shapes of the wood on the roof. “You know that myth of a Circus that has attractions never seen before and whose origins are unknown that seriously made the whole world question its existence?” She looked as if she would burst though she didn't breath that entire sentence.  
Dipper knew the tale. The tale of a Circus which had never been seen before, or even heard before. Attractions that would puzzle the most intelligent scientists and cause people to question all they believed in. One that always told of happy endings. Lost different souls were accepted to this Circus of freaks as to help with attractions. They were always treated fairly, but they only would accept the oddest of the odd. The man behind it all was unknown. It's rumored that he had one eye, and sometimes three. No one is sure, of course, since no one has even heard whispers of him besides in the books of old legends. Before, Dipper would have greatly doubted its existence due to some earlier research of the folklore, but after living a summer in Gravity Falls, he’d have to believe it, even if he didn't see it. He probably wouldn't even be surprised by the attractions, the sleepy town of Gravity Falls was quite odd. And boy do I mean odd. 

 

Dipper nodded, remembering the tale fairly well. He’d always been interested in the supernatural. And for a good year Dipper had searched and gathered all he could to find this place when he was younger. A place he thought he might be able to finally belong, a place where he he felt normal or human. Even though his effort back then was fruitless, he was able to experience Gravity Falls. A place like no other. Dipper knew he’d be happy here. Sure, people still called him freak, but he found people who didn't care about his extra eye. He’d be happy to stay exactly where he was, if only he had the option.  
Mabel’s smile didn't fade for a second, but she paused to let him think, she could see Dipper’s gears turning in that nerd head of his, but despite her temporary silence, she couldn't hold back anymore. “Cirque De Cipher!” She startled him out of his thoughts. “ITS COMING TO GRAVITY FALLS!!” She nearly screamed at the top of her lungs. Dipper’s jaw dropped. Ok, there was no way he could deny its existence now, but the circus coming here? To America? And to Gravity Falls!? All those stories were from overseas! His sister knew well of the fable because she helped him research it plenty of times until he gave up.  
“S-serious?!” he stuttered in disbelief. Mabel nodded with great excitement.  
“That's not all.” Dipper sucked in a breath in attempt to calm himself as he heard his sister say, “Wendy and Grunkle Stan got us tickets!” She squealed and started jumping up and down, not caring the way her feet slammed back on the floor, making the old shack shake lightly as their Grunkle yelled for her to stop. Dipper grinned. They were going to see the legend he had always wanted to see! 

 

Dipper had gone to a circus before. A few times actually. There were many in California, but the memories of the events seemed distant since, after all, he was young when those events happened. But in all of his years, this has never seemed close to any sort of circus he has seen and/or hear of. It even exceeded the legend’s description of it.  
Large and small tents plagued the grass, all coming in various sizes of the ‘small’ and ‘Large’. Some here taller than others, and some looked like it was meant for little men, to which their luck seemed to be, as they were just that size. Some were fat, and some were thin. Rides and games were spotted between the tents, littered by adults,children and, hey! Was that a gnome gnawing on a caramel coated apple?  
One tent stood out from them all. A large fat tent. No… Large wasn't correctly describing how huge it was… More like… ‘Monstrous’, in more childish terms, anyways. Yellow and Blue stripes that looked like they could swallow you whole with those fabricated doors. The sides of it were strung thin ropes that were nailed to the ground, though it seemed as if they didn't do much for the tent itself, as the ropes hung loosely. It was like the tent was holding itself up, somehow.  
Dipper couldn't help but grin at the sight as the heavy scent of butter and strobe lights exploring the sky overcome his senses. It annoyed him a bit, but he ignored it, knowing it was just to gain the people’s curiosity and lure them in. Dipper swore he had never seen a place so happy, one that looked just amazing, if not better, than false illustrations in a story book meant for young eyes. Everyone seemed happy, save for the few bratty children who cried when they didn't win the stuffed animal they wanted.  
Mabel was currently nearing losing her marbles next to him, literally. For some unknown reason, she thought it would be smart to bring her marble collection along with them, aiming in hopes of impressing some future mate with her shiny marbles, which were currently falling one by one, into the soft grass, her mouth agape at the sight before her. Dipper knew what was going to come next. And as if one cue, Mabel started squealing as her hands flew over to her brother. She hugged him in a death like squeeze and she jumped up and down in excitement. Dipper could see why she was this excited. This place was a thing of legend! No. Not even that. It was a place of dreams. Dipper actually was holding back from fangirling but couldn't hold back the grin on his lips and the excitement in his eyes.  
“Whats with kids now days and painful lights?” Dipper heard his grunkle mutter. Wendy let out a snort in agreement.  
“OHMYGOSH DIPPER!” His sister screamed into his face. “WE'RE FINALLY HERE! THE PLACE WE WERE SEARCHING FOR, FOR LIKE A YEAR!”  
“Year and a-half” Dipper corrected her.  
“We dreamt about this, Dipper! You know what this means, right?!” Dipper knew he wasn't supposed to answer, so he waited, “IT MEANS I’LL BE ABLE TO FIND MY DREAM GUY!!” And there it was. Mabel’s way of ruining half of everything. “Maybe I’ll find a vampire here, ANOTHER ONE!” Mabel gasped.  
“Another one?” Wendy echoed.  
“Now listen kids..” Stan started, earning the attention of all three. “I know that this place is like the world's biggest playground for you guys..” He knelt down on one knee and put one hand each on his niece and nephew. “But I want you to be careful.” His gruff voice laced with concern. “Places like this… Bad things happen. Things that… would scar you for life. If anything happens, if you think you're in danger, scream. Scream like you saw someone you really want to meet, but there a few feet away, and you want to get your attention. And then, kick them in the crotch.” Mabel smiled at that part. “Then run.” Stan continued. “Run and find me or Wendy. And if you can't find us, what do you do?”  
“Find a staff member and ask them for help.” The twins replied in a mechanical tone. They had to do this alot with their parents.  
“Well… That works too. I was ganna say to hurt them. But that works.” Stan seemed to really care about them. Dipper knew this well, but he had never been this cautious. But then again, they had always gone to small events in town. Nothing this big. Heck. Dipper had never been to anything close this size. It might even be bigger than Comic Con. The twins nodded too their great uncle in understanding. “Great. Now you both got your walkie-talkies?” Dipper nodded.  
“I bedazzled mine!” Mabel grinned and pulled out a walkie-talkie bedazzled in colors out of her pocketed sweater, which had a clown face.  
Their grunkle laughed. “I could make money off of that weird talent of yours.” He pat her head.  
“Alright. Go look around or whatever you kids do. We’ll meet up at the big tent in like… and hour or something.” Stan stood to his feet.  
“Where are you going?” Mabel asked.  
“There's a lot of people with a lot of money here.” He replied with a wink, earning a groan from all three. “Welp. See you kids in a bit. And don't wander too far.” He walked off.  
The three watched Stan go before turning to each other. “Well… What should we check out first?” Dipper said, looking around. His eyes locked on the giant tent, a yearn pulled from his soul.  
“Well. I don't think that concert I saw if for kids. And its starting soon. I’ll probably watch like, one fourth of it. So i'm gonna go do that really quick. I’ll make sure to ask some people about their favorite attractions and find out which ones you’d like the most for ya. After all, these attractions cost… for me.” Wendy frowned at that. “So I’ll see ya. Stay safe!” The teen smiled and walked off a direction in which had a bunch of strobe lights and heavy metal music.

 

“Welp.” Mabel sighed. “Looks like it's just you and me Bro-bro. Like old times.” She turned to her brother. Mabel scrunched her face at the lack of her brother’s response, and more so for the giddy look on his face.  
“Dipper! Hey Dipper! Earth to Dipper!” Mabel snapped her fingers at Dipper’s face. No response. Mabel frowned. “DIPPER!” She shouted, earning a few looks from on goers. Dipper snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked to his twin, a bit confused.  
“Bro, i’ve called you like six times!”  
“W-what? Really? I didn't hear a thing.” Dipper rubbed his eyes.  
“Yeah, really. And you were staring out into space too. It was kinda weird. You had this blankish expression on your face. Like a zombie that was dizzy… And less gross.” She made a giddy face, which Dipper presumed was supposed to be an imitation of himself.  
“I was?” Dipper said in disbelief.  
“Yeah. Were were talking and you were all excited, but when I turned around, there was nothing… Dipdop, are you feeling alright?” Dipper met Mabel’s concerned eyes, doubt thorning at him in the inside. But he didn't want to ruin this for them. The one time that they actually get to do something no one has really done before. He didn't want to ruin this, specially for Mabel.  
“Uh. Yeah… I’m.. I’m fine. Good as a cucumber.” He gave a reassuring smile. Mabel twisted the corners of her mouth in doubt, gave him a full body look over, then smiled, a hint of worry hidden within it.  
“Alright. If you think you can handle it…” She huffed. “Alright. Let's find something to do. I don't want Grunkle Stan and Wendy conning their butts off to get us in, just for us to do nothing!”  
Dipper grinned. “I think I saw a poster about the world’s strongest Ladybug.” Mabel’s eyes brightened.  
“Betcha I can lift more than that ladybug.”  
“Ha! Fat chance!”  
“Race you!” The twins took off, running and giggling towards a red and black polka-dot tent.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not expect frequent updates. The first chapter was posted to get our butts in line. We will post when the fic is mostly completed.  
> Comments much obliged.


End file.
